This invention relates to the production of 1,2-dithiole-3-thione derivatives and their use as corrosion inhibitors.
1,2-dithiole-3-thione derivatives are well known, as is their use as corrosion inhibitors. The Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compounds, "Multi-Sulfur and Sulfur and oxygen Five- and Six-Membered Heterocycles", Part 1, Pages 237-386, by David S. Breslow (Chapter Editor), Interscience Publishers, 1969, discusses the synthesis of 1,2-dithiole-3-thiones in detail. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,221 (Redmore et al Petrolite, 1972) teaches a wide variety of 1,2-dithiole-3thione derivatives and their use as corrosion inhibitors. Despite the utility of the Redmore compounds, their usefulness is limited, possibly due to their lack of water solubility. Further, despite the improved yields reported by Redmore, the reaction to prepare these compounds is not very efficient.